the_cat_ladyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7
Chapter 7, titled "Don't Feed the Troll", is the final chapter of The Cat Lady. __TOC__ Synopsis With a note waiting when Susan and Mitzi return to their flat, they are given an 'invitation' to meet back at flat 5 at midnight, signed by the Eye Of Adam. Susan states that there is still time before midnight, and that they should have a drink of coffee. The clocks in Susan and Mitzi's flat chime, showing it is Midnight. Susan and Mitzi approach flat 5, and enter. They make their way through the flat, and reach a door covered with warning signs, urging them to stay out. Mitzi makes a comment on how that will not stop anyone getting in. She then states that she hears a noise in the kitchen, and carries on through the flat. Susan follows. In the kitchen is the Old Man that Mitzi attempted to ask about his Internet Service Provider when investigating earlier. When asked, he reveals he is not the Eye Of Adam, but that the Eye Of Adam is his son. He tells Susan and Mitzi that he believes his son has gone too far, and tells them his son is watching them all through a camera. The Old Man then urges Susan and Mitzi to take something from him, saying that his son would never dare to kill his father, but that his son must see him without it. Susan takes the object, finding it to be a box. Upon opening the box, Susan finds a gas mask. Realising the implications of this, Susan tells Mitzi they must leave the flat immediately. The scene moves to show the fish tank that Susan and Mitzi walked past when moving through the flat. Mounted on the upper corners of the tank are two canisters, which are shown to release a gas into the flat. Moving back to the kitchen, Mitzi tells Susan that it is too late to leave the flat, and Susan tells Mitzi to wear the gas mask. Mitzi refuses, telling Susan she must live and that Mitzi is going to die anyway. Susan then has a choice; she can choose to wear the gas mask herself (gaining the achievement "Scared Of Dying") or give the mask to Mitzi (gaining the achievement "Sacrifice"). If Susan chooses to wear the gas mask herself, the scene will show the Old Man and Mitzi die from breathing in the gas. Susan will survive, and on walking out the kitchen Susan will come across the deer from the first chapter. It will run to the left. Following it, Susan will encounter a large image of an eye through an open door, and the door to the flat will be a wall of skulls. Susan will then go right, and the scene will switch from flat 5 to the grass fields from chapter one. Then a distorted, broken replica of Susan's apartment will appear in the background. When continuing in this direction, Susan will encounter the Queen Of Maggots, who tells her she has been waiting for her, and has one last job for her. The Queen Of Maggots leads Susan back into her mansion. She tells Susan that she must choose to blow out one more candle, as there are only two left. During their conversation, the Queen Of Maggots lists all the sad things that have happened to Susan in her life, and Susan realises that the Queen Of Maggots is a human representation of the depression she has been feeling. Susan then has a choice; blow out the right candle, blow out the left candle, or refuse. Regardless of the choice, Susan will live. If Susan chooses to blow out a candle, the Queen Of Maggots will tell her "Very Good." If she chooses to refuse, Susan and the Queen Of Maggots will argue, but Susan will still return to life. Upon her return, Susan is in flat 5, and enters the room belonging to the Eye Of Adam. After figuring out that his name is due to the fact that he is completely paralysed excepting one eye, she berates him for his crimes, and laments on the fact that she was unable to save Mitzi. Susan is then given the choice to kill or spare him. If Susan chooses to kill him, she will light a cigarette and leave the room. As she has noticed that the oxygen tanks the Eye Of Adam is reliant on are leaking, she throws her cigarette into the room. The room explodes, killing the Eye Of Adam, and the achievement "Revenge" is earned. If Susan chooses to give the gas mask to Mitzi, the scene will shown Mitzi hugging Susan as Susan and the Old Man die from the gas. Susan tells Mitzi to think of a vegetable whilst she is gone. Susan is then shown again in the grass fields from the first chapter. The same journey through the fields and the same conversation with the Queen Of Maggots occurs, and Susan is again given three choices. Regardless of the choice, Susan returns to life. The next scene shows Mitzi alive in flat 5. The dialogue "Tomato." appears, spoken by Susan, and Susan stands from where she is on the ground. Mitzi tells her she is silly because a tomato is a fruit and not a vegetable, but Susan replies, telling her she likes tomatoes. Mitzi says she was thinking of an onion, and when asked why, she explains that onions are the saddest vegetables because they make people cry. She then asks Susan how she lived, because Mitzi watched her die. Susan tells her that "Cats have nine lives, and apparently Cat Ladies do too." but that she is on her last life. Mitzi tells her not to do anything like that again, and Susan whole-heartedly promises that she won't. Mitzi and Susan enter the Eye Of Adam's room, and Mitzi is shocked to find he is wheelchair-bound. Mitzi is then furious, pulling out a gun and advancing on Adam. Susan attempts to tell her to drop the gun, but Mitzi will not listen. Susan then has another choice; she can choose to talk Mitzi down, and convince her not to kill the Eye Of Adam, or she can allow Mitzi to shoot him. Adam provokes Mitzi by telling her to kill him, and that the only way for her to find out why he convinced people to commit suicide was for her to shoot him. If Susan talks Mitzi down, the achievement "I Care About You" is earned. Susan convinces Mitzi that killing Adam is not worth sacrificing all three of them, as she has informed Mitzi about the oxygen leak and that if Mitzi pulls the trigger, the entire room will ignite and all of them will be killed if not injured. She tells Mitzi that all Adam wants is for her to kill herself, as that is what he preaches, telling her that Jack would not have wanted this to happen, and when Mitzi states that she has no one to live for, Susan finally convinces her to drop the gun by telling her "I care about you. Do it for me." If Susan allows Mitzi to kill Adam, the achievement "A Ruthless Killer" is earned. Susan tells Mitzi to kill Adam, and Mitzi does so. A gunshot is heard, and the room is shown to explode outwards. Mitzi and Adam die in the blast, but Susan survives, stating that the concussion pushed her out of the room and did not kill her. Dialogue from Susan tells that she is here again, telling people about her life, and that she has tried to help others with the same problems she had. Text appears, cycling through the same two shots of white-on-black and black-on-white messages, then the scene moves to a bright blue sky. Panning down, Susan is shown standing next to a grave, presumably Mitzi's grave. She kneels down and leaves some flowers at the foot of the grave. She then stands and walks away to the right. More dialogue appears, telling how she has made a few friends, and that they have met up a few times, but still not that often. She muses about the evil in the world, but also mentions that now and again people like Mitzi come along, people that would smile through the horror and cruelty of the world. A comment is made on Mitzi's cause of death, whether caused by her anger, or by being claimed by her cancer. The final shot shows Susan's face in colour, close up, then fades away to the credits. Trivia * In Adam's room, the player can see images of a bunch of people. ** One of these is Remigiusz Michalski, the developer of The Cat Lady. Gallery Category:Chapters